Un mundo diferente
by Little Hope
Summary: bella es un angel guardian que necesita proteger a su reino que junto con edward vivira grandes experiencias y sobre todo encontrara el amor. Una historia rara pero interesante. VAMPIROS Y HUMANOS. ¡Lean!
1. La verdad

S**umary**

Bella junto con su mejor amigo y ex Daniel tuvo un accidente, el murio pero renace como espirutu, hay es cuando bella se da cuenta que es especial y que su amistad con daniel no fue por casualidad, el sabia que ella era la futura reina del reino perdido(todavia no se como llamarlo xD) por eso se trompezo con el aquella tarde, bella sabra que es un angel guardian que ella puede acabar con los renegados(vampiros neofitos) facilmente gracias a que cuenta con poderes, pero para eso tiene que entrenarse, aparte su hermano alexander supo desde hace mucho tiempo lo que ella era y el sabia de la existencia de los vampiros ya que el entabla amistad con varios vampiros, pero una tarde cuando bella llega a su casa , descubre que su hermano alexander invito a uno de sus amigos vampiros apasar unos dias en su casa ya que su familia se mudara enfrente y necesita esperar a la mudanza, pero bella desde el primer momento que vio a edward quedo enamorada de el aunque aun no lo sabia.

**Mi primera historia espero sus criticas =)**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen pertenecen a mi querida Stephenie meyer.**

**Bella POV**

No sabía cómo empezó todo esto, mi vida había dado un giro inesperado, ya no era la típica adolescente normal, NO, ahora para mi desgracia era alguien "especial" así me dijeron mis protectores o maestros, como les quieran llamarles, estaba enojada conmigo misma. Durante todo este tiempo, no me di cuenta de que no era normal, pero como hacerlo si me sentía normal, no tenía idea, de lo que era, pero ahora que lo sé, tendré que vivir con ello.

Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, mi disque mejor amigo y prácticamente mi ex –novio, como es posible que en los 3 años de nuestra amistad-relación, no me hubiera contado el verdadero motivo por el cual se acerco a mí, ya decía yo que nuestro encuentro fue mágico, más bien cuando creí que me trómpese con él, pero que equivocada estaba. Todo había sido un engaño, el lo planeo, pero es demasiado tarde, el murió pero para mi suerte volvió a renacer. Quien iba a decirlo que se podía renacer como espíritu.

Un día después de accidente, estaba destrozada, creí que mi mejor amigo se había ido para siempre, pero cuál es mi sorpresa, que llegando de su funeral, lo encuentro sentado en mi cama, muy tranquilamente, lo único que supe antes de ver todo negro, que él me estaba llamando.

**Flash back**

-Bells, bells , despierta- me susurraba al oído, mientras, me movía suavemente sobre sus brazos.

Lentamente, fui abriendo los ojos, no lo podía creer, ahí estaba el sosteniéndome, con su estúpida sonrisa marcada en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban, yo no podía creer esto el estaba muerto, yo lo vi.

-T...tu-tartamudee mientras me sentaba a su lado, aun atónita por lo sucedido.

-Tranquila, bells, y...Yo te lo debí de explicar antes, pero no podía hacerlo, te quería proteger, te lo juro-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-De que me querías proteger- no sé de dónde saque las fuerzas para responderle.

¿Acaso estaba loca? Si, como podía hablar así de natural, con mi amigo, que hace apenas unos minutos, lo vi que lo enterraban a dos metros bajo tierra, esto era una locura, si una completa locura, pero aun así, me sentía tranquila y segura como siempre me sentía a su lado.

-yo no sé cómo explicártelo, sin que te alteres, bells-estaba nervioso. Oh baya un fantasma nervioso, acaso mi imaginación, no daba para más.

-P...pues explícate de una vez y rápido antes de que me vuelva loca- pedí.

-¿Sin interrupciones? Me dejaras explicarte?- Frunció el seño.

-Si-susurre

-Ah-Suspiro. Dudo, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, para luego fijarse en mis manos que estaban sobre mi regazo, tomo una de ellas y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Era exactamente igual que antes, aunque fuera una locura esto, sentía que estaba vivo, sus dedos sobre los míos, era cálido para ser un fantasma. Levante mi vista a la altura de sus ojos, quien me miraba, voltio hacia mis manos y comenzó.

-Bells, el día que nos conocimos, no fue por tu torpeza-rio, mientras yo solo pude sonreír-En realidad, me trómpese casualmente contigo, tu, tu eres especial-fruncí el seño, especial, pero como, antes de que pudiera contestarle, negó con la cabeza, vale, lo olvide, sin interrupciones.

-Eres diferente a los demás, tu eres, hija del fade. El fade era rey del reino volterra. Volterra es un lugar en donde no existe, el tiempo, si anochece, solo si cambian el día por la noche, puedes pasar días haya, y aquí en nuestro mundo real, solo serán segundos. Tu madre René, se enamoro de el, un día en que tu padre, escapo de la guardia y se traslado al mundo de los mortales, el solo buscaba sentirse normal y sin dudarlo se adentro a un bar, en donde tu madre trabajaba de mesera, fue amor a primera vista, se conocieron, salieron un par de días y cuando tu padre se entero de que estaba embarazada, le conto todo, pero René, no quería esto, vivir en un mundo de la realeza, sin poder ir sola a ningún lado, entonces llegaron a un acuerdo el velaría por ti y ella haría su vida con otro hombre, que fue al que creíste tu padre.

No lo podía creer, acaso estaba loco, me está diciendo, que el señor que creía mi padre no lo era, mi cabeza me daba vueltas no podía con todo esto, pero debería dejarlo hablar así pronto se iría, eso hacen los fantasmas o no.

-En todo este tiempo, el estuvo al pendiente de ti y de tu familia, pero con lo del accidente, creí que iba a morir y que ya no te vería de nuevo pero aquí estoy me dio otra oportunidad, pero me pidió que te dijera la verdad, sé que es difícil de creerlo, pero siendo su hija, tu puedes acabar fácilmente con los renegados-

-Espera renegados, Que es eso?-lo interrumpí

-Son vampiros que beben sangre de humanos, a los que toman la de animal se le llaman vegetarianos- me miro por unos segundos hasta que razone lo que me dijo.

-Daniel, no existen los-no pude continuar ya que coloco unos de sus dedos en mis labios pidiendo que guardara silenció.

-Si existen, siempre han existido y tú conoces a uno de ellos, que es vegetariano-dijo

-Oh y si lo conozco porque no me he dado cuenta- entrecerré los ojos, esto no tenía sentido.

-Porque la idea que tienes sobre los vampiros es pura ciencia ficción, en realidad, son más normales, de cómo los mencionan en los libros o películas, son diferentes, salen a luz del sol sin que se derrita, las cruces no les hacen ningún daño y pueden esconder sus colmillos-rio.

Haber hasta horita tenía claro un par de cosas, tengo un amigo fantasma, un padre que es rey y que por lo que veo tiene poderes sobrenaturales, un amigo vampiro y que mi mundo que conocía normal, en realidad ya no lo es, ¿algo más?.

-Bella, los vampiros de verdad, son fríos y su tez es blanca como la nieve, eso no te recuerda algo?-

Fríos, tez blanca como la nieve, esto es una locura, un momento, al único que conocía y que su piel era fría y tez blanca como la nieve era, no esto no puede ser cierto.

-Richard-susurre, el asintió.

-Si bells, Richard, es un vampiro, pero él te protege también, tu hermano y René saben todo, se que tienes dudas pero primero déjame aclararte, el verdadero motivo por el cual vine-dijo

-De acuerdo-sonreí, no sé porque el siempre me hacía sentir bien, con tan solo verle a los ojos, pensé que era amor por eso le pedí que saliera conmigo, todo iba bien hasta que quisimos pasar al tercer nivel (sexo) pero no pude, me di cuenta de que no lo amaba como pensaba así que termínanos.

-Siendo hija del fade, tienes poderes y aunque te parezca increíble de creer son los típicos de las películas que has visto, flotar o volar como quieras llamarlo, leer mentes, tele-transportarse, en fin, son muchos para decírtelos, pero eso es lo que te hace especial, por eso necesitamos sacarlos a la luz y que los puedas manejar, tienes que luchar, los renegados han aumentado en números y no son como antes. Armend, tu enemigo los esta convirtiendo en demonios, ellos tienen más fuerza que los normales, estos pueden volar y su fuerza se incrementa y no se les puede matar fácilmente, tu padre y otros del consejo del reino, pelean pero no es suficiente, tú y tu padre son los únicos que pueden acabar con ellos fácilmente, mientras los demás, no, podemos hasta perder la vida en ello- no pude mas y lo interrumpí.

-Me estás diciendo que yo peleare, pero porque mi madre nunc a me lo conto-no podía llorar, no sentía tristeza aunque me dolía creer que mi vida había sido una mentira.

-Para protegerte, créeme, ella te ama y sé que te lo contara en cuanto termine de contarte esto, contestando a tu otra pregunta, si pelearas y desde mañana entrenaras en el reino junto con tu padre, eres un ángel guardián, tu deber es proteger a la humanidad, y sé que lo harás, ahora es mejor que descanses, ya mañana platicas con tu familia, de acuerdo-me sonrió

-Pero si tú ya no estás aquí y si solo estoy soñando-susurre, no quería dormir, no quería perderlo de nuevo.

-Estaré aquí bells, no me iré, ahora descansa y mañana empiezas con tu interrogatorio, fueron muchas sorpresas en un día verdad-rio, está loco a todo le encuentra gracia, pensé.

Asentí y me subí a mi cama, le hice seña de que durmiera junto conmigo, o se acostara, ellos dormirán?

-Daniel-dije

-Si bells?-Sonrió.

-Tu duermes?- Bostece

-Claro bells jajá, pero no lo necesito, es raro de explicar, mañana lo sabrás ahora duerme, quieres.

-Hm-es lo único que pude decir, mientras me quedaba profundamente dormida.

**Fin de Flashback**

Recuerdo que al día siguiente, me alegro, verlo de nuevo, esto no era un sueño, era real, mientras terminaba de arreglarme, le hacía preguntas y me respondía, junto con el baje para desayunar, mi hermano y mi madre, ya estaban ahí esperándome, no podía creer que me hubieran ocultado, toda mi vida la verdad, pero no podía, reclamarles, lo hicieron por mi bien.

Ese día, platicamos los 4, me dijeron que fue amor a primera vista y que desde pequeña me parecía a el, estuvimos platicando de quien era mi padre y mi hermano Alexander me conto que el desde los 14(tiene 21), empezó a entablar amistad con vampiros o gente del reino pero que nunca ha ido al reino ya que quería ir cuando yo me enterara.

Estuvimos casi todo el día platicando sobre lo que era, fue hasta que Daniel dijo que era hora de hablar con mi padre. Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé al verlo era que tenían razón, nos parecíamos mucho, el me explico que como su hija pasaría al trono en cuanto el ya no existiera, también que en 3 meses podría manejar mis poderes solo que algunos no los podría controlar fácilmente, y que para llegar al reino, solo tienes que tele-transportarte y pensar en llegar hasta ahí, solo los espíritus y los que tienen poderes pueden hacerlo.

….

Ya han pasado 3 meses, fui a los entrenamientos, casi todos los días, lo cual deje de asistir a la preparatoria y perdí un año, conocí a mis protectores(miembros del consejo), Aro, Demetri ,Marco y Sael, este último, era quien me entrenaba y prácticamente era como mi abuelo ya que estaba un poco viejo y siempre me protegía, los entrenamientos no eran tan duros, solo era concentrarse en un poder y dejar que salga, era sencillo, pero el verdadero entrenamiento comenzaría en unos días y Sael me pidió que no me confiara ya que este era físico y no tanto emocional como los anteriores.

La relación de mi padre y mi madre, mejoro mucho, en cuanto se vieron por primera vez, los dos supieron que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, por lo tanto se casaron y ahorita siguen en su luna de miel. Mientras mi hermano me cuidaba.

Por lo tanto, yo tuve que platicar con Richard y tal y como me dijo Daniel si era un vampiro y pensar que salí con él, bueno solo era un juego él es un playboy, sale con 3 cada día, un día me ofrecí, solo fue una aventura y desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, y ambos tratamos de olvidar lo que paso aunque enveses el lo saca a la luz para hacer que me sonroje. Lo cual me molesta siempre ah sido fácil pasar vergüenzas.

Aprendí a tele-transportarme al reino, solo pensar en él y ya estoy hay y como dijo Daniel, puedo durar bastante tiempo y en el mundo de los mortales no pasa el tiempo, aunque enveses segundos ya que duraba hasta dos semanas haya, era mágico, podía flotar un poco ya que necesita que concentrarme demasiado para poder tratar de volar y descubrí que tengo un escudo, Sael me dijo que ese escudo me protege de que la gente no pueda leer mi mente al menos que yo lo quiera, en cambio yo puedo leer la suya aunque solo basto una semana para darme cuenta de que no me gustaba lo que pensaban mis vecinos de mi.

-Bella, estas bien?-Richard me sacudía para lograr llamar mi atención.

-Eh si-voltee hacia los lados, ya habíamos llegado, rayos me volví aquedar pensando-Gracias por traerme-sonreí

-De nada peque, te divertiste hoy en la playa-dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

¿Qué si me divertí? Si claro, excepto cuando me besaste, yo siempre tropezándome y el se aprovecho y me beso aunque debo admitir besaba muy bien, claro que besaba bien era un playboy, pensé.

-Si aunque me la vas a pagar si intentas besarme de nuevo, te quedo claro Richard-le dije mientras me salía del auto, pero él fue más rápido y me acorralo, impidiendo que me escapara.

-Vamos bells, no lo volveré hacer pero acaso me dirás que no te gusto-se inclino hacia mí, tanto que rozo suavemente sus labios sobre los míos y se dedicaba a delinear con su lengua mi labio inferior.

-y…yo no t...te-no pude terminar sus labios atraparon los míos y yo le correspondí, mientras su mano bajaba lentamente hacia mi cintura y la otra la ponía sobre mi cuello, para atraerme más hacia él y profundizar el beso, yo solo me deje llevar, pase mis manos sobre su caballo y lo atraje mas, tenía claro que no me gustaba pero sus besos, eran mejores, no se comparaba con nadie de mis ex novios, poco a poco nos fuimos apartando, nuestras miradas se encontraron, no era amor, los dos sabíamos que era lujuria, y sabíamos que ninguno sentía nada por el otro.

-No cambias Richard-sonreí y baje la cabeza, el maldito rubor ya se me estaba subiendo, debería meterme a la casa, no quiero que vuelva ah reírse, no tengo ganas de discutir, había sido un día largo y lo único que quería era dormir.-Nos vemos luego- abrí la puerta y salí de su coche.

-Lo sé-dijo mientras arrancaba y se iba. Suspire.

El nunca cambiaria, hasta que encontrara el verdadero amor cambiaria y para ser sincera creo que yo también soy como él, solo que yo no soy tan lanzada, el me hizo así, pero así es mi vida desde que tengo memoria. Me encamine hacia la entrada de mi casa y al abrir veo a mi hermano que está acompañado de otro muchacho a espaldas a mi sentado en la sala.

-Hola hermanita, te has tardado, la cena ya se enfrió-me sonrió

-Hola hermanito-sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina pero al dar el segundo paso me hablo de nuevo.

-Bella, el es Edward-Me voltee para encontrarme con unos ojos color dorado, observándome, oh dios.

-Hola- wow que voz, oh no esa sonrisa y me saludo en la mejilla.

-Ho…hola-Sonreí , diablos era increíblemente sexi. Pero un momento, su piel, es fría, hay no otro no.

-Alexander, el es como Richard cierto-Fruncí el seño mientras no podía dejar de mirarle.

-Así es hermanita, Edward se quedara unos días con nosotros, se mudaran a la casa de enfrente-Ok demasiada información, espera, acaso dijo lo que creí que dijo.

-Oh ya veo-mire a mi hermano y sonreí, si el descubría que se me hace guapo, estaba perdida.

-Espero no causar ningún problema- Esa vos, que, no, no al contrario quédate toda tu eternidad, pensé.

-Eh, no claro que no hay problema, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con vampiros-sonreí, diablos bella no le tenias que aclarar nada-eh mm este bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto.

-No comerás nada hermanita-Dijo Alexander mientras me señalaba la cocina.

-Eh no aun no bajare más tarde, a…adiós-sonreí y los dos asintieron.

Trate de no tropezarme al subir las escaleras, estaba nerviosa, tenía que relajarme, dios él era increíblemente sexy y esos labios, lo que daría por besarlos, bella, bella, que estas pensando, debo controlarme, si eso, una ducha me relajara, fui por mi pijama y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha y relajarme un poco.


	2. Edward pov

**Edward POV**

-ALICEE , ¿Dónde está mi ropa?-Grite.

-Hay Eddy no te pongas así, tu ropa ya está en tu coche, te están esperando en la sala, apúrate-Me sonrió y se fue dando pequeños saltitos.

Solo esto me faltaba, mi familia estaba feliz de poder mudarse otra vez, por lo regular solo duramos 5 años en donde escogíamos para vivir, así que no teníamos tiempo de hacer amistades ya que la ultima vez que lo hicimos, no resulto como esperábamos, pero por lo que nos conto Carlirse es que Forks era el lugar perfecto para pasar una larga temporada de lo que acostumbrados y eso era genial.

**Si genial, lo dices porque así no soportaras a Rosalie.** ¿Tu Quien eres?-pregunte.- _No le hagas caso creo que llevamos mucho tiempo en silencio y eso le ha afectado__._ **-¿Qué? A mí no me ha afectado nada ok NADA**.- Lamento interrumpir su pequeña discusión dentro de mi cabeza pero.-no pude acabar ya que esa cosa dentro de mi cabeza me interrumpió. -_Pobre está confundido vez lo que has hecho.-_**Que yo no he hecho nada no es mi culpa que sea tan distraído**.- Basta me pueden decir que hacen dentro de mi cabeza-gruñí. _Yo soy tu conciencia y por la otra es tu anti-conciencia_.-Baya suena lógico-dije sarcásticamente. -**Ja Ja si tu, pero bueno ahora que ya no nos pudimos callar vas a tener que vivir con nosotras un largo tiempo muajaja.**- _Oye no lo molestes.-_ **Ok perdona y bien listo para tu viajecito?-**_Wow y esa amabilidad de cuando acá eh?-_ **¿Qué ahora no puedo ser amable?** Oigan dejen de discutir si estarán en mi cabeza guarden silencio tengo que ir a despedirme de mi familia.- _Nuestra eh nuestra familia.-dijo mi conciencia_- Si como sea pues adiós.- _Nos veremos pronto_.- **Adiós Eddy-**Gruñí odio que me digan así.

Como pude me dirigí hacia la sala, esto era una locura, mi conciencia y anti-conciencia, esto es de locos pero no le contaría a Carlise de esto no quiero imaginarme de lo que me hará pasar, horas y horas de consulta, si es que eso no comprueba que me estoy volviendo loco. Al llegar a la sala mi familia está sentada en los sillones, Carlise junto a Esme, unos grandes padres sin duda, Alice y Jasper, una tierna pareja de enamorados que parecían adolescentes, sentados en el sofá de enfrente de mis padres y por ultimo Rosalie y emmet, sentados de espaldas a mí y por lo visto no pierden el tiempo, estaban comiéndose con la mirada y no necesita ver sus mentes para saber que estaban pensando, ellos eran sexualmente activos y la verdad enveses les tenia envidia ya que yo todavía no eh encontrado a esa persona especial.

-Hijo- Esme mi madre siempre sacándome de mis propios pensamientos.

-Ya estoy listo, es mejor que me valla yendo.- Sonreí.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho Edward-Se separo de Carlise y me abrazo y no pudo contener los sollozos. Yo sabía que le dolía que me separara ella nos quería como si fuéramos su verdadera familia.

-Solo serán un par de días, todo estará bien- La trate de tranquilizar, por suerte jasper ayudo un poco, me voltee a verle y le sonreí.

-lo siento es que te extrañare- se fue separando.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto, Alice, Rosalie, espero que me lo agradezcan- ella sabían a lo que refería era molesto oír a mis hermanas pensando en que cosas hacerle a sus maridos.

-Claro- contestaron al unisonó y me abrazaron, me extraño que lo hiciera Rosalie, pero de un tiempo para acá nos llevamos bien ya que tuvimos problemas al principio.

-Cuídate Eddy- Emmet cuando se cansara de llamarme así- Te extrañaremos- Me abrazo.

-Emmet ya déjalo-Gracias jasper- Que tengas buen viaje.

-Claro, adiós, los veré pronto.- Sonreí y Salí directo a mi coche. Antes de arrancar les mande un saludo y prendí vuelo hacia forks.

Por lo que calcule llegaría a forks en la noche y me alojare en la casa de un viejo amigo Alexander, vive con su madre y su hermana pero por lo que se su madre esta de luna de miel, me acomode y puse Debussy, eso me relajaba iba hacer un largo viaje.

**¿Por qué te quejas tanto, que acaso olvidaste que nos tienes a nosotras?.-**pregunto mi anti-conciencia.- Vaya que gran consuelo.- **Ja Ja que gracioso ya veo porque no tienes novia**.- Tu quien eres para decirme algo.- **Tu anti-conciencia tonto**.- _Oigan no peleen mejor hay que dejar las cosas en paz ¿Si?_.- **De acuerdo lo que digas conciencia**.- Ok pero no me molesten.- **Claro que no platicaremos comencemos ave mmm que tal si mejoramos tus tácticas de ligue**.- Creí que no ibas a molestarme.- **Oh vamos ni al caso te molesto aparte nuestra querida conciencia nos ayudara ¿verdad?** _Pues si no me queda de otra por donde empezamos.-_ A mi me da igual.- **entonces por el comienzo**.- Como quieras.- Le conteste. Este iba hacer un largo viaje.

Todo el camino me dieron consejos, hasta que por fin me dejaron solo, literalmente claro. Al llegar a la casa de Alexander, recordé la última vez que estuve aquí cuando comenzaron los preparativos para la construcción de mi nueva casa que estaba enfrente de la suya. No iba a gritarle ya que no tenia timbre así que fui hacia su puerta toque. Me abrió la puerta estaba un poco cambiado, se veia mas mayor, hay veces quisiera ser humano, yo siempre tendré 17.

-Hey-Salude.

-Pero Eddy mirate.-Frunci el seño y él lo noto.- Lo siento Edward vieja costumbre jeje. ¿Que tal tu viaje?- pregunto mientras me invitaba a tomar asiento.

-Bien ya sabes, gracias por dejarme quedar unos días aquí.-

-No hay de que Edward y bien ya no eres soltero?-Sonrio

-En realidad sigo estándolo y tú?

-No yo ya tengo alguien especial, pronto la conocerás.- Me alegraba saber que mi amigo, el que no creía en el amor había encontrado alguien especial.

-Quieres beber algo?- Pregunto mientra se iva al mini bar que tenia junto al comedor.

-Cerveza.- Asintió, los vampiros podíamos beber, era raro pero el alcohol nos sabía bien, pero también si tomábamos de mas podíamos emborracharnos y perder el control.

Me tendió la cerveza y empezamos a platicar de nuestras vidas, de lo que habíamos hecho, me entere que la chica que lo volvía loco se llamaba mary y que estaba seguro que pronto se iban a casar, y que su hermana es especial, ya lo sabía ya que por Carlise me entere que ella es un ángel de la guardia del reino volterra y que ha estado practicando en sus entrenamientos ya que ella debe hacerse cargo. Me sorprendí que una humana adolescente se hiciera cargo de asesinar a los renegados que han renacido, si que era valiente y sería interesante conocerla. Estuvimos platicando hasta que oímos que se estacionaron enfrente desejuro era su hermana, porque me dijo que salió un rato a divertirse con sus amigos. En eso la puerta se abrió y se lleno de un olor exquisito a fresias y fresas.

-Hola hermanita, te has tardado, la cena ya se enfrió-Le sonrió yo aun pertenecía de espaldas a ella.

-Hola hermanito-Le contesto, en cuanto hablo me voltee a verla está mirando hacia la cocina de espaldas a mí.

Su voz, era hermosa aun de espaldas.- _Edward contrólate su hermano te está mirando_.- **¿Qué? No está haciendo nada malo.-** por primera vez tienes razón solo la miro solo eso.- **Alguien suena decepcionado**.- le iba a responder pero su hermano hablo.

-Bella, el es Edward-Le dijo yo aun la observaba y ella se dio cuenta.

-Hola- Dije y sonreí pero por un impulso la bese en la mejilla de forma de saludo.

-Ho…hola-Tartamudeo.

-Alexander, el es como Richard cierto-Se quedo mirándome y yo no pude bajar la mirada y quien era Richard. **¿Celoso?** Cállate.-** huy que genio ok**.

-Así es hermanita, Edward se quedara unos días con nosotros, se mudaran a la casa de enfrente-Ella frunció el seño.

-Oh ya veo-Miro a su hermano y me dolió quería seguir perdiéndome en eso ojos de color chocolate.

-Espero no causar ningún problema- Dije con temor de que dijera algo.

-Eh, no claro que no hay problema, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con vampiros-sonrió.-eh mm este bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto.- Estaba cansada.

-No comerás nada hermanita-Dijo Alexander mientras le señalaba la cocina.

-Eh no aun no bajare más tarde, a…adiós-Le regrese la sonrisa y asentí.

Veía como iba subiendo las escaleras como si estuviera, calculando sus pasos o midiéndolos, se veía preciosa aunque tenía arena, por lo que supuse fue a la playa, no sé porque pero quería hablarle y conversar, me sentía unido aunque era raro en mi y mas con una humana.

-No desgastes a mi hermanita Eddy.- rio- ¿Quieres jugar?

-Si claro.- me quede pensando en su hermana bella mientras el se iba por el juego.

Bella, que hermosa se veía.- **Pero si alguien necesita un bote**.- _¿Un bote?-_ **Si, un bote para la baba jaja**.- Se podrían callar hay viene su hermano.- **Lo que tu dijas Eddy**.- Gruñi

-Carreras o pistolas, ¿Qué prefieres?- Pregunto mientras me señalaba las dos cajas.

-Carreras.-Me senté en el piso y él en el sillón.

Jugamos un par de veces y todas las gane, mientras el iba y traía, cervezas y botanas, que aunque quisiera probar no podría ya que saben horrible. Cuando ya no pudo soportar el sueño, se despidió y dijo que el cuarto de visitas está listo, para que tenga privacidad, pero decidí jugar un rato más a solas.

**Yo que tú me iría a ver qué hace la hermanita**.- _Oye ten respeto_.- **Hay acaso no me digan que no tienen curiosidad**.- La verdad si pero es de mala educación ni siquiera la conozco.- **Claro que la conoces, la saludaste.-** Porque no mejor me dejas jugar.- **Miedoso**.- _No se peleen y tu anti-conciencia ya déjalo tranquilo._- **No aguantan nada**.- Sabes que.- Aspire aunque no lo necesitaba pero esto era frustrante.- No me….ese olor…es ella.- **Pues claro que es ella**.- Me voltee ella me estaba observando.

-Buenas noches.- Me dijo

-H….Hola.-Dios porque tartamudeé.-**Idiota.-** cállate ya.

-Vaya juegas carreras.-Me sonrió y camino a mí, se paró a dos pasos de donde me encontraba sentado y me miro.

-Si este… ¿quieres jugar?- porfavor que dija que si.

-Claro.-tomo un control y se sentó justo a mi lado.

Dios se sentó a mi lado, A MI LADO, en el piso y no en el sillón.-** Supéralo** **hombre**.- _Déjalo de molestarlo_.- **Espero que no te de una paliza**.- Podrían guardar silencio.- _Ok ya no te enojes_.-**Ok**.-De acuerdo.- La mire escogiendo su carro y me sonrió al ver que la estaba mirando.


	3. Apuesta :O

Bella POV

Y aquí me encontraba sentada justo a su lado, prácticamente podía sentir su mirada sobre mi pero que decirle, tal vez deveria esperarme y que el hablara o tal vez no.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos este juego mas interesante?.-dije

-a que te refieres.- dijo algo confuso.

-Una apuesta.-Dije aver si capta de una vez la indirecta.

-Bien decimos o que sea una sorpresa.-Dijo mostrándome su sonrisra torcida.

-Que sea una sorpresa. ¿Trato?.-Dije mientras le tendía la mano.

-mmm.-puso un dedo en su barbilla y me sonrio.-Trato.- me agarro la mano y otravez sentí esa corriente entre los dos.

Edward POV

Esta mujer si que es atrevida.- **Pequerido Eddy pensaste que le pediras?.-**no lo ce es obvio que cuandolo dijo pensé cosas prohibidas pero que diría Esme si me viera.-**Hay Eddy, Esme no esta aquí**.-_Oigan ustedes dos dejen de pensar cosas obsenas_.- **Que aguafiestas eres querida conciencia no vez que nuestro Eddy tiene la oportunidad de su vida y la desaprovechara**.-Se pueden callar me esta ganando.-**Oh eso si que es vergonzoso.-**_Tienes razón anti-conciencia_.-**Vamos Eddy tu puedes chico**.-_Si vamos Edward_.-Es buena no creen.- **jaja lo dices porque se te adelanto o porque te va aganar**_.-jajaja no te dejes Edward_.-Rayos me gano.-**Uh no si que desaprovechaste tu oportunidad**.-Oh te puedes callar.-_Ya_ _dejen_ _de_ _peliar _y _tu_ _Edward_ _dile_ _que_ _fue_ _buena_ _partida_.-Bien.

-Vaya creo que ganaste.-Dije

-Si no fue fácil pensé que me ganarías.-Sonrio.

-Estaba un poco distraído.-Quien no si te están hablando.- **Hay se hombre y acepte que perdiste**.- calla.- **ok**

-Oh.- frunció el seño.

-Y bien de que es la apuesta.-Dije

-Ah es que.-se ruborizo y volteo hacia la pantalla.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo. O si?.-dije vaya ojala fuera algo bueno.

-No es solo que quiero saber sobre ti.- oh y yo imaginándome cosas.-**pervertido**.

-Y que quieres saber.-

-No lo ce te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas.-Dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Que sean 10 empiezas tu?.-Sonrei

-Sip mmm.- se puso volteo pensando desejuro cual pregunta hacerme.-Cuando te conviritieron.-Dijo volteando y mostrándome la sonrisa que me vuelve loco.

-En 1918, me toca.-tendre que empezar con lo básico.-Tienes novio?.-

Que dija que no**.-Vaya Eddy mas desesperado no pudiste ser**.-_oh dejen de pelear_.-

-Nop.-Se ruborizo y me sonrio.-Y tu?.-

-Esa es tu pregunta.-Le dije jugando.

-Si Edward no vas a contestarme?.-Que bien suena mi nombre en sus labios.

-Umh.-tome una de sus manos.-No tengo novia.-Le dije.

-Oh.-volteo aver nuestras manos y trato de ocultar su sonrojo que ahora si que parecía foco de navidad.

-Tu color favorito?.-pregunte

-Dorado.- y si antes parecía foco ahora era un rojo intenso.

-Te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas.-Dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Y tu color favorito?.-me sonrio.

-Azul.-dije sin dudarlo pues ese color le queda perfecto.- ¿Te molesta esto?.-dije mientras veía nuestras manos haciéndole saber que era eso de lo que hablaba.

-No.-y me apretó la mano.

**Alguien esta soriendo como idiota**.-_Dejalo en paz_.-**Deverias de preguntarle otras cosas mas interesantes**.-

-Sabes de mi historia?.-pregunto.

-Si puedo decir que se exactamente todo.-Adimiti un poco avergonzado.

-Vaya.-se mordió el labio.

Que sexy.-**Coincidio contigo** **chico**.-_Dejen de comportarse asi_.- **alguien esta amargada**.-

-Algun día podre verte como un angel ?.-aunque ya lo eres.

-Pues si pero aun no lo controlo.-Dijo avergonzada.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.-Dije

-Asistiras a la escuela aquí?.-pregunto

-si junto con mis hermanos.- sentí que se estremeció cuando le acaricie la mano.

-Porque aun no controlas tus poderes si ya tienes tiempo entrenando?.-

-Es que no eh entrenado físicamente solo mental.-Dijo

-Tu tienes algún poder?.-

-Si puedo leer los pensamientos de la gente a excepción de ti.-

-Eso es por mi escudo.-sonrio.

-Tu que clases de poderes tienes?.-pregunte

-Igual que tu puedo leer los pensamientos, volar, tele-transportarse, sentir las emociones de los demás aunque deje de hacerlo y ver el futuro aunque es raro que pueda predicir algo.-

-Eso es interesante, mi hermano jasper siente las emociones y Alice, otra de mis hermanas tambien predice el futuro.-dije

-Ya quiero conocerlos y que haces en tu tiempo libre?.-

-Leer y escuchar música y tu?.-

-Igual me encanta leer. ¿Qué lees actualmente?.-pregunto

-Dracula.- rei.- y tu?.-

-Romeo y julieta.-Sonrio.-¿Acaso no te gustan los clásicos?

-Si tanto en lectura como en música.-Dije

-Interesante.-bosteso. Ya tiene sueño. **Oh lo notaste**.

-que clase de música clásica escuchas?.- pregunte

-Debussy, bethoven, entre otros y tu?.-

-Tambien pero mi favorito es Debussy.-Dije

-Ami me gusta claro de luna y tu ultima preguntas es.-

**Eddy tan siquiera invitala a sa**lir.-Eso hare tonto.-**Huy no te ofendas a ti mismo**.-

-Saldrias conmigo?.-pregunte

-Claro, quieres pasar el día de mañana conmigo aunque tendre entrenamiento?.-qe directa.

-Si.-conteste.

-Entonces.-bostezo

-Los humanos necesitan dormir.-La interrumpi.

-Tienes razón, vamos.-Dijo mientras se levantaba

**Ese vamos no pienses que es a su habitación** **eh.-**Ya lo se.-_ y aun tienen sus manos entrelazadas_.-Es verdad.-**Pero mira que suerte te toca enfrente de su habitación**.

-Esa es la tuya.- me la señalo

-Gracias.

-Te vere mañana.-se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Igual yo.- Dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Adios.-Me solto la mano y entro en su habitación.

Me diriji a la habitación mia y me di cuenta de que Alexander dejo mis maletas en la cama, saque solo el pantalón de la pijama y me acoste, pero si cerraba los ojos solo una persona estaba en mis pensamientos y esa era Bella.

**Ahora aceptaras que te enamoraste de la humana**.-Pues no lo ce.-**Oh vamos Eddy sabes que si su sangre no te atrae**.-pero su olor si.- **y eso que?.-**pues puede que lo confunda.-_ oh mejor di que tienes miedo de admitir que te enamoraste_.- deja de molestar con eso solo es atracción.-**si pues hace rato si los viera su hermanito como estaban diría que eran novios**.-Pues no lo somos**.-Decepcionado**.-Puedes molestar a otra persona.-**Lo siento chico pero solo hablamos contigo**.-Sigo pensando que estoy loco.-_Pues no lo estas Edward era hora de que te ayudaramos_.-Ayudar si como no.- **Si mi querido Eddy tienes que salir de tu caparazón**.-Que caparazón ni que nada.-**si has de cuentas eres un pollito y tienes que madurar**.-Soy lo suficiente marudo.-**No Eddy madurar en una relación no en la familia**.-_Si Edward has estado solo mucho tiempo_.-Ya callense.-_Bien pero te ayudaremos y sabemos que Bella te gusta_.-Solo es atracción.-_Si fuera eso no estuvieras pensando en ella todo el tiempo_.-**Mi querida conciencia tiene razón**.-Como quieran adiós.-gruñi y me dedique a ignorarlos.

Mañana será otro día. Solo falta 7 horas para verla.-**Tic tac tic tac.-**Deja de hacer eso.-**no que nos ivas a ignorar**.-Agh Ya.-


	4. Una mañana con Edward

_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, , ,**

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Jamás me eh demostrado muy directa respecto algún chico, vale con Richard es diferente ¡Es un playboy!, pero Edward, dios si me dieran a escoger entre él y Richard, sin dudar escojo al del pelo cobrizo.

En fin, casi no eh podido dormir, y ganas no me dan en ir a su cuarto, haber que está haciendo, ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, solo no eh podido dejar de pensar en el, en su manera de ser, ¿por dios Isabella solo has estado unas horas con él? Precisamente solo son horas, la eternidad a su lado seria genial.

–Bella, ya levántate– escuche a Alex.

–Voy– murmure

Me levante y me dirigí a mi armario, no era la gran cosa, casi no me gusta en ir de compras, pero ahora es cuando necesito ayuda, creo que iré de compras en unos días, me puse un pantalón blanco, con una blusa azul y me amarre en pelo con un broche, me fije en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo y me encogí de hombros, definitivamente necesitaba un cambio de look.

–Buenos días– dije sentándome en el taburete, enfrente de Edward.

–Hola Bella, ¿Qué quieres huevos o? – dejo la frase para terminarla yo.

–Huevos está bien– vi que se levanto y empezó a prepararlos.

–Sabes deberías dejar que la enana los haga querido Eddy–dijo Alex ocupando el puesto de Edward.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros –Debo de hacer algo el tiempo que este aquí no crees– dijo

–Como sea Eddy. Ya que estas hay puedes hacer algo por mi–le pregunto Alex

Le di un manotazo –Auch–se quejo–Bella–

–No hay problema, lo mismo que Bella–le pregunto

Alex asintió –Hermanita, Sael no va a venir esta semana- me atragante con el jugo

– ¿Qué? – le grite–Alex, sabes que es imposible, entrenar sola ¿y tu iras a trabajar no? –le dije

–Si–Edward le tendió el plato y él lo acepto–Mira Eddy te ayudara– observe a Edward

–No quiero ser una carga y lo sabes–le recordé

–Lo sé Bells, pero Armend está moviéndose más rápido–me miro suspicaz– Lo sabes no–

Como olvidarlo, Sael se puso como loco cuando no logre expandir mi escudo, y créanme no quisieran estar en un radio de 5 kilómetros cerca de el por qué te vuelve loca.

–Eh chica te agradecería si no te quedaras pensando–me dijo Alex

Resople – Mira ok sé que tengo que entrenar pero es difícil– le dije

–Yo te ayudare Bella–se ofreció Edward, abrí la boca para reclamar– y no acepto un no– me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita.

–Ok– le dije – Pero ya no te puedes echar para atrás eh–

–Claro que no–me sonrió – Ahora come–me señalo el plato aun intacto.

Termine de comer, mientras veía como ellos se ponían hablar de lo que habían hecho, les sonreía cuando me cachaban, bueno Alex me cachaba oyéndolos por que se que Edward supo desde el principio.

–Bueno yo me voy, Edward hay le explicas bien lo que te dije–

–Que le has dicho–

–Adiós Bells– me ignoro y se despidió con un beso en la frente. Cuando ya no se escuchaba su auto me voltee a Edward, alce una ceja.

–Por qué no damos un paseo y luego entramos– propuso

–Vale pero necesitamos entrenar a las a fueras de la ciudad– le dije

–En ese caso iremos en mi coche– me dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

Muy caballerosamente, el me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a entrar, no hablamos el resto del camino, no sabía a dónde me llevaba, pero no me importaba, se paro en una cafetería, y solo me dijo que esperara hay, yo solo asentí, lo observe por el ventanal, y sin querer me entro un arranque de celos, al ver como la cajera se le inclinaba de mas, joder, al diablo yo me bajo de aquí.

Baje a una velocidad normal, ya que tenía que aguardar apariencias, Sael siempre me reclama de que me olvido de que soy especial, en fin llegue junto a su lado, y el solo me sonrió cuando me abrase a su brazo el solo se volteo y me beso la frente.

–Amor ya has pedido– le dije seductoramente.

–Te eh pedido un moka ¿Te importa si lo compartimos? – me pregunto

–No. Para nada. – Me levante de puntitas y le bese su mejilla. El solo sonrió.

Nos dieron nuestro pedido, y le ofrecí ir al lugar donde entreno en el mundo real, para poder platicar tranquilamente, le di la dirección, y me dedique haber por la ventana el resto del camino, agradecí cuando pude ver la desviación del camino. No quería verlo a la cara, prácticamente me comporte como una novia celosa.

**Edward POV**

Debería de decirle el por qué de su comportamiento, o que. **Hay Eddy ella esta celosa.** ¿Crees?** Claro porque entonces se pondría a sí.**_ Pues si puede que este celosa._** Ella solo te estaba reclamando como suyo.** Marcando territorio._ Exacto._ Sigo sin entender.** No pienses solo siente.**

–Y bien ahora por donde– le pregunte cuando se acabo el camino.

–Oh, es por ahí pero tendremos que ir caminando–hizo una mueca

Me baje a velocidad rápida, y en un cerrar de ojos estaba enfrente de su puerta, la ayude a bajarse, le sonreí y la puse en mi espalda, ella solo rio.

– ¿Qué haces? –pregunto aun riéndose

–Solo evito que te lastimes– me pego en la espalda –Auch–fingí dolor

–Muy gracioso– se puso seria – no vallas rápido si – pidió

–Swan, acaso tienes miedo– le pregunte

– ¿Swan? – fingió enfadarse– Definitivamente si odio mi nombre completo, odio mi apellido igual– me dijo

–Ok– la acomode mejor de forma que la tuviera como bebe– Así está mejor– le dije

–Oh– exclamo– Vale si antes estaba peor ahora– se cayó de repente y se sonrojo

– ¿Qué? – le pregunte, odio no leer sus pensamientos.

–Nada–susurro

–No me dirás– la deslumbre sonriéndole como le gusta

–Eh n no– dudo me incline un poco de modo que estábamos a centímetros –Ew eso no se hace–me regaño

–Pues dime–me acerque más

–Ed.- Edward no puedo pensar si estas así de cerca– dijo agitadamente

–Vale– me hice para atrás – Dime–le recordé

Ella se sonrojo – Algún día vale– me pidió

–Ok– me incline de nuevo hacia ella–Solo vete acostumbrándote a esto– le sople en su rostro, sentí que se estremeció.

Nos quedamos mirando, no se por tanto tiempo pero sentí que fueron segundos. – Bella, para donde– le pregunte

–Eh– me dijo

–Donde es tu entrenamiento– Le pregunte tratando de no reírme

Ella se volvió a ruborizar– Ah– aspiro aire– Ummh oyes una cascada– me pregunto

Agudice mi oído, y oí la cascada–Si. La escucho–

–Hay es–sin mas corrí a esa dirección, la sentí acurrucarse en mi pecho, hice 5 minutos en llegar, pude haber hecho segundos pero quería, de alguna forma, quería estar más tiempo con ella.

–Ya llegamos– le dije depositándola en una roca que adornaba el lugar, era una especie de claro. – Iré por tu café– le dije y desaparecí de su vista.

Regrese para verla en el mismo sitio de donde la deje, le extendí el café y ella lo tomo, se mordió el labio, debería de recordarle que no haga eso. Me senté a su lado.

– ¿Qué te dijo Alex? – me pregunto

–Oh–no me esperaba eso– Bueno pues solo que Sael no podrá entrenarte esta semana– le dije

–Vaya, no sé como espera que pueda con todo– resoplo

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunte

Dejo su café a un lado y se abrazo a sí misma –Es que espera que lo haga todo– levanto las manos de forma desesperada – Quiere que aprenda todo en esta semana, no me malinterpretes pero él sabe cosas que tu no– me dijo

–Mira lo sé pero lo lograremos, aparte solo debes de concentrarte y de paso me dejas leerte–le dije tratando de calmarla.

Ella me sonrió – Gracias – me miro – Solo que esto es demasiado–

–No logro imaginármelo pero sé que lo lograras – Ella me miro agradecida.

Le pase un brazo por sus hombros – Y bien que más te dijeron– me pregunto

Reí. – Bueno también– simule pensar mientras la observaba. –Pues que la situación se descontrolo. –Ella se estremeció –Tienes frio– dije frotando su hombro.

–No– me miro – Solo que como te dije esto está de miedo –desvió la mirada

–No te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase– le dije. Era cierto.

–De nuevo. Gracias. Pero no por pelear, si no te imaginas que no lo logre y que los decepcione. –

Levante su mentón para que me mirara a los ojos, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, le sonreí, mientras le acariciaba su mejilla –Bella, no te conozco de mucho, pero sé que lo lograras, y créeme se que no fallaras–Le dije

–Vale– Se levanto y se estiro–Listo para tu primer entrenamiento, vampiro– me pregunto

**Si como no ni siquiera sabes que hacer**. Claro que se** Oh si solo estar ahí y que ella te diga todo**. _No peleen y no será tan difícil o si_. No se ella me dirá eso creo** Pues suerte Eddy**

–Claro Ángel– ella bufo – ¿Qué? – le pregunte inocentemente

–Tercera cosa que odio que me digan–me recordó

–Pues también te tienes que acostumbrar a eso–le dije

Dos cosas a la lista.** Si Esme te viera no te reconocería**_ Creo que viajar te afecta Edward. _**Hasta que dices algo bueno querida** Que no deberías apoyarme conciencia._ Si pero es la verdad._** Solo veras que Emmet se burlara de ti.**_ Burlarse es poco_** La humana lo cambio.**_ Ella es especial._** Sigue siendo humana.** Recuerdas que yo también sigo siéndolo.** Es diferente.**

Como sea no discutiré. Solo espero hacerlo bien**. Más te vale no defradarnos.**_Te escuchas como Emmet._ Pueden dejar de pensar en el, me vine para liberarme de el por unos días y ustedes me lo recuerdan.** Es que lo extrañamos.** Pero si apenas aparecieron hace poco._Ignoranos Edward y empieza tu entrenamiento. _**Vez cuando debes de ignorarnos no lo haces**.

Bufe– Am Bella– la llame.

Ella volteo a verme– Si–

– ¿Qué necesito hacer? – le pregunte

Ella solo rio.


	5. ¿Entrenamiento?

_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, , ,**

…_La mente domina el cuerpo…_

Se ríe de mí. **No ¿En serio?** No estoy para sarcasmos._ Pues deberías de ponerle más atención a lo que te dicen._** Se supone que tú le das la razón querida.** Es verdad, desde cuando me das la espalda._ Solo veo lo que veo._ **Solo ves lo que ves ¿Qué se supone que es eso?** En verdad que quieres decir.** Am Tic toc.**_ No hagas eso lo que dijo es que._** No sabes nada.**_ Exacto. No dijo si._ Olvídalo me dedicare a entrenar.** Pero si no sabes que hacer.**_ Pero puede aprender._

–Hey– alguien me llamaba. **BELLA.** ¿Bella? _Ponle atención Eddy_

La mire – Perdón me quede pensando– le dije

–Si lo note– ella suspiro –Quise saber que pensabas pero sería injusto no crees–me dijo

Asentí – Definitivamente, no sería justo. Para mí. – Le sonreí –Claro podemos llegar a algún acuerdo–

Me lanzo una mirada interrogante – A que te refieres– me pregunto

–Pues poder leer los pensamientos de ambos por 24 horas– Le propuse

Se quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que una sonrisa fue formando en su rosto – Me parece bien pero si dejo mi escudo tendré que leer los pensamientos de todos–hizo una mueca

Reí, eso me pasaba siempre– Ignóralos al menos es lo que yo hago– le dije

–Vale, pero pues empezamos más al rato ahora a entrenar, ¿quieres? – pregunto

Asentí, ella camino unos metros más lejos de mí, y se inclino de modo que su cuerpo estaba en dirección contraria, puso sus manos en medio de su pecho de forma que estuviera rezando y observe como cerraba los ojos.

–No es por interrumpirte pero que se supone que haga– le dije

–Irte a un radio de 10 kilómetros– me dijo

–Oh– dije–Y eso para que– le pregunte

Ella abrió los ojos – Así puedo saber si te puedo proteger, es una de las cosas que necesito practicar– me dijo

–Ok– me fui en dirección contraria de la que ella estaba.

**Repasemos: Tu estas corriendo. **¿Acaso lo notaste? **Claramente no sabes que dije repasar o que ¬¬**. Como sea._ Dejen de molestarse quieren._** Ok bueno el está corriendo.** Estaba dirás.**Ah bueno, entonces luego ella te protegerá.**_ ¿Qué no escuchaste?_** Si pero ¿Cómo sabrás que estas protegido?**_ Wow buena pregunta. _Pues no lo sé, tal vez sienta algo raro.** Bueno mientras sientes eso, has pensado como conquistarla. **Creí que lo habíamos olvidado._** Huy. **__No la conoces nunca se le olvida como molestar. _**Estoy aquí.** _Enserio_**. Si y te escuche perfectamente. **

Al cabo de unos minutos comencé a sentir una especie de capa que envolvía mi cuerpo, lo ah logrado. **Y tú le ayudaste galán.** Ignore a esa vocecilla. **La la la es imposible.** Rodee los ojos

Me encamine a donde se encontraba Bella, con una sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

–Lo lograste – le dije

Ella volteo – Si – alzo sus brazos y se dejo caer al pasto, yo me recosté a su lado.

– ¿Cansada? – le pregunte

Bella volteo a verme pero no respondió. La observe maravillado.

– ¿Quieres regresar? –ella negó

–Bueno entonces algo más por hacer–le dije

Asintió – Lo más importante es mi escudo– ella sonrió –En realidad solo era eso – la mire confundido – Ya es que ya estoy preparada, lamento la escenita de hace rato – me dijo

–Y porque lo hiciste–la cuestione

Ella recargo su peso en uno de sus codos– Pues no lo sé –respondió

–Entonces crees estar preparada para la batalla que se avecina– le dije

Vi que dudaba – Eh no pero de todos modos se que hacer – me dijo

–No dejare que te pase nada –le asegure, ella se ruborizo

–En ese caso, ¿Qué tienes planeado para nuestra cita? – me pregunto

Sonreí– Oh, es una sorpresa–

Hizo una mueca – No me gustan las sorpresas–

Me acerque más a ella – Vete acostumbrando– le dije

Ella rio– como que son muchas cosas a que acostumbrarme no –me pregunto

No le conteste, solo me pare y le extendí mi mano a lo que ella acepto, la cargue y me dirigí a mi volvo, la ayude acomodarse y me fui rápidamente a sentarme en el lado del conductor, Puse el motor en marcha y voltee a verla.

– ¿Quieres pasar por algo a tu casa? – le pregunte

Ella negó –Estoy bien así –

Asentí– En ese caso, _espero que lo disfrutes_– murmure lo ultimo para que no lo escuchara.


	6. La cita

_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, , ,**

Manejaba sin rumbo fijo, en realidad llevaba minutos así, no planee la cita, Alex me había dicho que el entrenamiento durara horas, y ella ya no había querido entrenar, acaso ella también estaba ansiosa por nuestra salida.

¿Cómo no pensé donde la llevaría?** Eddie mi querido y adorado Eddie se supone que primero se piensa en eso.**_ Veo que ustedes no están tranquilos si no se pelean ¿Cierto?_** No estoy peleando solo dijo lo que es obvio.** Ayudarías mejor si te callaras o propusieras algo. _Pues puedes llevarla por un helado. _**Oh mejor a un lugar solos. **_Que perverso_**. Es mejor a si puedes ser el mismo. **Un vampiro._** Exacto.**_

–Entonces querrás saber lo que pienso por 24 hrs – la escuche que decía.

Asentí dudoso – Eh si –

–Oh pues prepárate por que mi mente es aburrida – me dijo

Sonreí –Lo dudo–

–Y tu familia llega mañana no es así – me comentó

–En realidad no –voltee a verla–Llegan hoy por la noche –

Ella me miro confusa– Pensé que llegaban mañana–

–Igual yo–Me encogí de hombros – Tal vez Esme, mi madre, quiso verme antes–

–Pero si no llevas mucho tiempo aquí –

Rodee los ojos – Si pero ellos son así–le conteste

Ella volteo a ver por la ventana– Que raros– murmuro

– ¿Quieres empezar ya? – Ella me miro confusa –Ah poder leer mi mente – le recordé

–Que impaciente Cullen– ella rio –Pero eso implica muchas cosas–dijo

– ¿Qué cosas? –le pregunte

Ella volvió a reír – Tu sabes, ver lo que pienso

Achique los ojos– Creo que eso es obvio–

–Si pero ¿Te imaginas si pienso no se en 'x' cosa? –

La mire sin comprender

–Tú sabes cosas obscenas–

Negué riendo – Hay Bella–

– ¿Qué? Puede pasar–me recordó

–Vale– la calme–Si pasa eso lo ignorare–le dije

Cuando llegue a mi destino, aparque el coche, y la ayude a bajarse, ella sonrió en agradecimiento, la encamine a lo lejos, era una suerte que el parque no tuviera gente, precisamente la habría traído aquí por lo solitario. La lleve atreves de unos arbustos que por si se llenaba la gente no se enteraría de nosotros aquí.

–Piensas secuestrarme–

–Para nada Swan–

Bella arrugo la nariz. Señal que algo no le gusta.

Se sentó derecha para luego voltear atrás, creo que comprendí que se quería recargar, que mejor que yo para eso. A velocidad vampírica me coloque atrás de ella, deje mis manos reposar en su abdomen.

–Me asustaste–me acuso

–Lo siento– dije oliendo su cabello.

La contemple en silencio por un momento, era hermosa, me pregunto si actuara a si con todos o si en realidad siente algo por mí, pero que mas daba como dijo Emmet, "Eddie arriésgate no puedes estar toda tu existencia solo" Negué internamente él nunca cambiaria.

–Estamos yendo demasiado rápido–pensé

– ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

¡Diablos! Lo dije en voz alta.** Jajá tonto Eddie. **_Te estás llamando tonto a ti también._ **Jajá Dirás nos estamos llamando tontos. **_Como sea._

Los ignore – Este–dude

–Dime – me pidió

–Si te dijo ya bajas tu escudo– le sugerí

Ella sonrió–Claro–

–Esto– nos señale a ambos –No te parece demasiado rápido–

Ella me miro confundida para luego su mirada cambiar a una de tristeza, se incorporo demasiado rápido, cuando no la sentí extrañe su calidez. La mire, ella solo desviaba la mirada.

–Bella–la llame

Ella se negó a mirarme– Sabia que no debía compórtame así –me dijo

–Además– ella continuo –Dios que tonta –Se llevo sus manos a su cara.

Yo se las baje a su regazo–No eres tonta– levante su mentón para que me mirara – Solo que no eh tenido ninguna relación seria con alguna chica– Ella me miro –Bueno en realidad no eh salido con nadie desde hace tiempo– Le confesé.

Era cierto solo había tenido una aventura con Tania, que termino a los días ya que era sencillamente irritante.

–Yo– se ruborizo–Tampoco eh tenido alguna relación formal desde que me entere de esto–se señalo.

Sonreí–En ese caso ¿por qué no nos damos la oportunidad? –

Ella no respondió.

–Se que solo te gusto, pero siento algo diferente contigo, algo bueno, solo sé que necesito estar contigo las 24 horas del día– hable sin parar hasta que uno de sus dedos se coloco en mis labios.

–Calla– me pidió – Si quiero pero tengo miedo– me confeso

–Miedo a que–quise saber.

–Al amor–respondió

–No te dejare–le asegure –Aparte me tendrás al cruzar la calle no creo poder escapar si quisiera –bromee

Ella hizo una mueca

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia Isabella? –le pregunte

–No me gusta mi nombre completo–replico

–Aun no contestas mi pregunta– dije nervioso

Ella me miro–Si Cullen pero necesitas la aprobación de mi padre y mis protectores–

–Sera fácil–le dije

–Oh si seguro– me dijo sarcásticamente

La volví a colocar entre mis piernas – ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –

Bella volteo a verme – Es a su interrogatorio lo que debes de temer–

La mire sin comprender –Si tú lo dices – le dije

–Además para considerarte mi novio debe de haber beso no–se ruborizo

–Umh demasiado tentador su propuesta señorita Bella–le dije juguetonamente

No le di tiempo a responder, levante su mentón cuidadosamente y pose mis labios sobre los suyos, fue tierno no quería adelantar nada, me fui separando al notar su falta de aliento, no sin antes repartir besos por toda su cara.

–Ahora si puedo decir que lo somos –me dijo

Rodee los ojos –Claro Swan–

Y la volví a besar.


	7. Nuevo capitulo!

_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, , ,**

**Bella POV**

La tarde paso normal, me había sentido genial con Edward a mi lado, era increíble como podía estar con el, siendo yo misma, en fin, ahora solo esperaba que el consejo lo aprobara, lo se es patético, que controlen tu vida, pero siendo una chica "especial" es su deber protegerme y que decir de mi padre, aun no puedo imaginarme cual será su reacción cuando se entere.

-Se puede saber, ¿Donde demonios andaban? -

Salte al escuchar la voz de mi hermano, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón y me miraba exigiendo una explicación.

-Estábamos por hay- dije simplemente para después arrastrar a Edward hacia arriba.

El solo miro a mi hermano con una mirada de disculpa y me siguió cuando llegamos al pasillo, en donde estaban nuestras habitaciones, el se agacho y rozo suavemente sus labios con los míos, sin profundizar el beso, se retiro, mas yo aun no conforme lo atraje de nuevo, hacia mi poniendo ambas manos sobre su cuello y exigiendo un beso de verdad.

Edward sonrío contra mis labios y profundizo el beso, no se cuanto tiempo duro pero, para mi desgracia se retiro dejando castos besos por toda mi cara, de pronto escuchamos un carraspeo.

Rodee los ojos. Era fácil saber quien era.

-Con que...Esto era...hermanita- dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Edward solo sonrío y paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros atrayéndome mas a el.

-¿por que no te molesta?- le pregunto

Mi hermano volvió a reír.

-Ya era hora, que la pequeña Bella creciera- dijo quitándose una lagrima falsa teatralmente.

Negué –¡Oh! cállate.

-Huy Eddie ahora la tienes que soportar.

-Será un placer.

-Pero eso si- dijo poniéndose totalmente serio- si la lastimas, te la veras con el congreso.

-Vaya, gracias por tu ayuda hermanito.

-¿Que? no estoy tonto para meterme con este vampiro. Como sea, que duermas bien Bells.- dijo besando mi frente.

-Hasta mañana.

El se giro y cuando iba a cruzar el pasillo nos miro sobre su hombro - Quiero esa puerta sin llave- demando para luego soltar una carcajada.

Rodee los ojos y sabia que mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

Edward solo negaba riendo y me beso la comisura de los labios para luego entrar juntos a mi habitación. Me puse un pijama de pantalón y blusa en el baño y entre de nuevo a mi habitación para encontrarme con mi novio ya acostado en mi cama, me acurruque entre sus brazos y me prepare para dormir.

-¿Bella?

Alce mi rostro y lo mire, el solo me observaba con una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Que harás mañana?

Lo pensé un momento, la verdad es que sin Sahel no hacia nada así que lo mas seguro es que nada.

-Nada ¿por?

-Te importaría conocer a mi familia.

Me tense, no por que no quisiera, si no que como conocer a los Cullen, dios, solo hemos salido unas horas y el quiere presentarme, el haber que no respondía, entendió mal mi silencio.

-No te preocupes, lo entenderán si no quieres, es demasiado pronto también es...-empezó a divagar y lo calle con un casto beso.

Dejando de lado mi miedo. Asentí.

-Esta bien, Edward. Conoceré a los Cullen.

El sonrío complacido- Les encantaras.

Yo solo lo mire y asentí para después acurrucarme de nuevo en sus brazos, el sueño me estaba matando, antes de que cayera en la inconciencia una extraña melodía, sonó llevándome a los brazos de Morfeo.


	8. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, , ,**

_**Edward POV**_

Escuchaba su respiración acompensada sobre mi cuello, ocasionandome suabes caricias cuando su aliento rozaba mi piel. Bella se habia movido tanto que habia terminado casi sobre mi.

**Nuestro Eddie esta creciendo, mas te vale no aprovecharte de Bellita. **_¿Bellita? _**Si su nuevo apodo ¿acaso no es lindo? **_Suenas como Emmet. _¡Callense ustedes dos!

¡Diablos! Bufe mientras volvia a cantarle a mi Bella e ignorando a mis conciencias.

-Edward. -susurro Bella.

Otra vez dijo mi nombre. Una estupida sonrisa se plasmo de nuevo en mi rostro.

-Te quiero. - me tense. Era la primera vez que me decia te quiero.

Despues de nuestra confesión no nos habiamos dicho nuestros sentimientos. Sabiamos que ambos nos queriamos -sino no nos hubieramos hecho novios- pero decir esas palabras...era algo...

**¿Exitante? **_Tu solo piensas en sexo_ **¿Sexo? ¿Yo? **_Si tú ya te habias tardado. _Se puede saber por que no pueden callarse. _Solo te estamos ayudando_** Me ofendes. **

Rodee los ojos. Pero la verdad era que si...era algo maravilloso escucharla decirme que me queria.

**Duh esta dormida Eddie. **_Anti callate si_**¿Qué? Es la verdad. **

Iba a empezar a reclamarles cuando alguien toca la puerta de la habitación de Bella. La movi a velocidad vampirica -cuidando de no despertarla- para que quedara en una posición decente.

Era Alex.

-Hey chico.- metio su cabeza por sobre la puerta y me sonrio. -Tú familia acaba de llegar.

Le sonrei. -Ah.

-¿Iras a verlos?

Asenti. -Horita bajo.

El asintio sonriendo y cerro la puerta.

Mire a Bella, queria ser yo quien la despertara, pero tenia que ir a ver como le habia ido a mi familia con su viaje. Suspirando, le di un beso en la frente y me levante de la cama.

...

-Eddie. -Grito Emmet en cuanto entre a lo que seria nuestro hogar por unos años.

Le sonrei y deje que me abrazara -estilo oso-.

-Emmet no es para tanto. -le regaño Rosalie.

Rodee los ojos, esa rubia ni aunque me mudara por unos años me iba a decir algo lindo.

-Yo tambien los extrañe.

Rosalie bufo y se dedico a mirar la tele.

-Hola hijo. -Emmet se retiro para dejar que mi mamá me abrazara.

La sonrisa en mi cara no abandono mi rostro mientras saludaba al resto de mi familia.

Estabamos en la sala, charlando de todo lo que hicieron en esos dias, cuando note que ya faltaba poco para que se levantara Bella.

-Yo me retiro.

Esme fruncio el seño. -¿No te quedaras?

Negue.

**Vamos Eddie piensa una excusa.** ...cantureaba esa vocesita molesta...Pero tenia razón.

Alice sonrio de repente y empezo aplaudir y rebotar encima del sillon.

-Mis visiones eran ciertas.

Oh no dijanme que estoy soñando. **No es un sueño Eddie. **

-¿Qué visiones? - pregunto mi padre interesado.

Bufe. Por todo lo sagrado que no les dija.

-¡Eddie tiene novia!

La sala quedo en silencio. Mi familia miraba de Alice a mi para despues mirar a una Alice sonriente.

Emmet solto una carcajada. -Nuestro Eddie esta creciendo.

**Eh ese me copio ¬¬ **_Te dije que sonabas como él _

-¿En serio hijo?- pregunto mi madre mirandome maternalmente.

Solamente asenti.

-Debemos conocerla. -dijo Esme. Alice asintio mientras Rosalie rodaba los ojos.

-Y ¿como se llama? - hablo por primera vez Jasper.

Sonrei. -Bella.

-Aww mira la sonrisa de idiota que se le forma.

Bufe. ¿Por qué siempre Emmet tenia que molestarme?

Esme lo reprendio.

-Lo siento. - se excuso.

Lo ignore. -Le dije que si queria conocerlos. -dije mirandolos. -Y acepto.

-No puedo creer que salgas con esa chica.

-Bueno tan siquiera ya no tendra que robarle su vida. O espera tal vez si.- razono Rosalie

-¡Rosalie!

Ella ni se inmuto e ignorandonos a todos subio a su habitación.

Ignore ese comentario de parte de ella -aunque tenia razón- y mire a mi familia.

-Ella vendra hoy

Mi madre sonrio. -En ese caso deberia de prepararle una cena que crees que le...

La interrumpi. -Sin cena.

Ella cruzo los brazos. ¡Diablos! Nunca le dijan a Esme Cullen que no.

-La pondriamos incomoda. ¿Cierto Edward?

Asenti sonriendole a Alice.

_Lo menos que quiero es que huya de nosotros..._pensó mi querida -notese el sarcasmo-hermana.

Mi familia se despidio diciendo que tenian cosas que preparar, mejor dicho torturar a mi novia. Yo solamente me dirigi hacia el hogar de mi novia mientras me dejaba divagar a mi mente.

¿Rosalie no se refiria a su alma? ¿O si? Pero ella es inmortal ¿no? Entonces...¿Comó podria arruinarle la vida a mi Bella?

**Huy Eddie callate, me duele la cabeza con tantas preguntas. **_¿Cabeza? Vivimos en ella idiota_** Mira Eddie nuestra conciencia nos insulta**. Los papeles ¿Se invierten? Ahora tú eres el bueno y ella es la mala. _Claro que no. Solo dijo la verdad. _**Insultandome**..

Deje de escucharlos y abri la puerta principal de la casa de los Swan.

-¿Qué tu no duermes? -le pregunte a mi amigo que estaba en pleno combate con su videojuego.

El rio mientras negaba. - Tenemos que hablar.

Mire a la ventana y observe que ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Tú diras.- dije sentandome en uno de los sillones.

El le puso pause al juego y tomo su cerveza.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana?

Frunci el seño. Crei que ya habiamos tenido esta conversación, él ante mi silencio continuo.

-Se que ya habia hablado, bueno advertido pero...

-Me dijiste que me iba a ver con el congreso si la llegara a lastimar,cosa que te aseguro que nunca lo hare.

-Lo se. Solo dije eso ya que como su hermano es mi deber hacerle la vida imposible. - me sonrio.

No entendia.

-Mira Edward se perfectamente como se mata a un vampiro y con el reino de mi padrastro puedo conseguir...

¿Me estaba amenazando?

Frunci mas el seño si era posible.

-Olvidalo chico. -se dio por vencido. -Solo te dijo que estas advertido. Eres mi amigo. Si, pero ella es mi hermana ¿Esta claro?

Asenti algo confundido.

-¡Bien! - me sonrio mientras se dirigia a su videojuego. -Estas advertido. -repitio.

Lo mire confundido- aun- y me levante para ir a la habitación de Bella.

Subi lentamente los escalones mientras posaba mi mirada en él para despues dirigirla hacia el frente. Era extraño su comportamiento. Pero pienso que es normal. Pero ¿Un humano amenazando a un vampiro?

**Loco ¿Verdad? **Tu otra vez** Hay Eddie creo que te tienes que hacer a la idea** _Cierto estaremos siempre contigo _**Siempre...Siempre...Siempre...**

Bufe, mi querida anticonciencia bajaba el tono de voz -supuestamente de manera escalofriante- pero solo era algo enfadoso viniendo de alguien que no existe. Cuando abri la puerta de mi Bella la encontre abrazando mi almohada. Sonrei mientras me situaba a su lado y deshacia el agarre de la almohada para poder abrazarla.

Bese la coronilla de su cabeza y espere pacientemente por que abriera sus ojos achocolatados.


	9. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, , ,**

**Bella POV**

Algo frió pasaba por mi rostro o mejor dicho alguien se entretenía tocando mi rostro completo.

Suspire al sentir como delineaba mis labios.

Sus dedos fueron remplazados por sus labios, dejando tan solo un casto beso en ellos.

Bufe mientras abría los ojos escuchando su risita.

-Buenos días. -susurro aun contra mis labios.

-Mmm. -dije solamente mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia adelante.

De nuevo se rió.

-Bien. -dije apartándolo un poco. -Sino quieres besarme...- me calló besandome, pero de nuevo, para mi maldita suerte, solo eran casto besos.

¿Que tenia que besarlo yo como anoche?

Lentamente lleve mis manos a su cabello para profundizar mas el beso, quería mas así que use algo de mis fuerzas para atraerlo mas, sentí su cuerpo -por fin- caer sobre mi, en solo unos segundos, Edward se encontraba a metros de mi.

Lo mire confundida.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Que?

El llevo una de sus manos a su nariz mientras que la otra pasaba constantemente por su pelo.

-No lo vuelvas hacer.

-¿Edward? ¿Que hice?

-Te puedo lastimar. -susurro abatido mirando el suelo.

Arquee una ceja ¿lastimarme? ¿Por eso se retiro?

Reí sin poder contenerme.

Bien, era humana, pero no era normal...¡Se lo había dicho! ¿verdad? Soy especial. Dah que parte de eso no entiende.

Deje de reír al ver su mirada seria.

Suspire y estire una de mis manos hacia el.

**Edward POV**

Dudoso me acerque a ella.

Pude haberla matada. **Eres un idiota Edward**. Lo se. _Concuerdo con Anti Eddie tu no la puedes matar._

-Edward. -hablo suavemente Bella mirándome. -No me puedes lastimar.

**Que te dije Eddie. **_Pero si yo le dije..._

Ignore a esa voz molesta y mire a Bella.

Ella suspiro. -Soy especial Edward, no puedes aplastarme. -me sonrió. -No soy completamente humana.

-Pero...

-Tú también pareces humano y no lo eres. -adivino mis pensamientos.

Solo asentí y ahueque su rostro entre mis manos.

-Te quiero. -confesé por primera vez.

Ella se tenso.

**Demonios Eddie la cagaste. **_¿Cagaste? Anti no hables así_. **Ok ok pues la regaste.**

Un minuto...Dos...Tres minutos.

¿Qué no piensa decirme nada? **La asustaste Eddie**. Anti no lo atormentes.

-Bella. -le hable.

Ella parpadeo varias veces. -Tú ¿me quieres? -pregunto mientras dejaba sus manos sobre las mías.

Evite rodar los ojos.

_Esta chica si que esta mal._ ¿**Acepta ser tu novia sin comprender la palabra "Me gustas"? **Podrían callarse ustedes dos.

Bella me miraba, sus ojos brillaban...esperaba de emoción.

Le sonreí. -Te quiero. -repetí.

Ella sonrió de repente y retiro sus manos para después llevarlas a mi cabello.

Me beso inesperadamente, poco a poco fui bajando la intensidad del beso, quería que me dijera que me quería.

La mire suplicante.

Ella mantenía su sonrisa pero sus labios se mostraban aun rojos por el beso.

-Te quiero Edward. -susurro haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan.

. . . . .

-¡Bella! Apurate. -grito desde el primer piso Alex.

Suspire. -Esta nerviosa ¿cierto?

El sonrió. -Ni siquiera lo dudes.

Rodee los ojos.

Solo conoceria a mis padre. **Wow si eso para ti no es de nervios esperate a que te presente ella a sus padre.**

De nuevo ignore esa voz...No queria pensar en eso.**  
**

Me senté en el sillón de la entrada que daba vista a las escaleras, esperando a que bajara.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde juntos, no salimos a ninguna parte, ella quiso ver películas, así que nos pusimos haber un maratón de una serie llamada Lost, había llorado ya que quería ver la ultima temporada pero, desgraciadamente no la encontró.

-¿Tú escondiste su película? -le acuse.

Tenia la ligera sospecha de que así era.

El acentuó mas su sonrisa.

Reí. -Sabias que ella no la a visto.

El asintió.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste? -le pregunte después de un rato.

El puso pause en su juego. -Me la debía

Le iba responder, pero alguien que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras me interrumpió, poco a poco la silueta de Bella se dejo ver, primero vi sus pies, luego sus piernas para después comenzar a verla completa.

-Listo. -se movió nerviosa.

Me levante cuando llego hasta mi y le sonreí infundiéndole ánimos.

Pase mi vista por su vestimenta y sonreí, iba sencilla pero sencillamente hermosa. Unos jeans negros y una blusa blanca con letras sin sentido negras, iba sin aretes, solo dos pulseras en sus muñecas -que parecía que eran de valor sentimental- y sus tenis converse negros con blanco.

-Hermana vas a un funeral.

**Jaja Yo tambien pense lo mismo. **_Solo conocera a tu familia jaja_

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-La traeré mas tarde.

Alex asintió. -La quiero antes de las once.

Bella bufo. -No le hagas caso y vámonos antes...de que me arrepienta. -susurro encaminándose a la puerta.

Reí acercándome a ella y abriendo la puerta, justo cuando iba a salir le susurre. -No dejare que lo hagas.

**Bella POV**

Edward cerro la puerta.

Suspire resignada mirando la gran casa de en frente de la mía.

Era hermosa, la casa era de dos pisos, pero era bastante grande, solo la entrada y un pequeño jardín en frente se observaba, lo demás estaba techado, la cochera tenia entrada para dos carros, terminaba y en vez de dejar observar algo de adentro, tenia una especie de pared con huecos hasta el fondo con plantas. Como era de noche, se veía precioso ya que la luz de las lamparas que estaban en el techo de ese hueco adornaban las plantas.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó Edward.

Volví asentí mientras me dejaba arrastrar practicamente por él.

Al llegar al frente de su casa, abrió la reja para poder pasar, subí lo mas lento posible las escaleras y nos detuvimos frente a la puerta, él toco un par de veces.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica bajita. Su pelo negro estaba con las puntas hacia afuera.

Me sonrió y antes de que pudiera corresponderle su sonrisa.

Me abrazo.

Algo desprevenida le correspondí el abrazo.

-Tu debes ser Bella. -canturreo retirándose de mi y mirándome.

Escuche el resoplido de Edward.

Lo mire ¿Qué pasaba?

El me sonrió restándole importancia.

Volví a tomar mi mano e hizo a un lado a Alice.

Sonreí incomoda entrando a la casa.

Toda su familia estaba en la sala observandome como si fuera la misma reina Elizabeth.

Esta iba hacer una larga noche.


	10. Chapter 12 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	11. Chapter 13

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	13. Chapter

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	14. Chapter 14

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
